Vent
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Sora finds out he's gay when he finds Riku, he tells his so-called 'friends' Riku and Kairi and they turn their backs on him. Even Donald and Goofy! So the teen turns to another friend to vent...and other things *wink* ...JUST READ THE SMUT!


**Laxun: There are no Sora/Tron fanfics! So I put my mind to the test (as I am no good at writing yaoi) and wrote this.**

**Itsuki: *reads it* HMOA! You call this bad yaoi?!**

**Laxun: ...Yes...It's bad because_ I_ wrote it XD**

**Itsuki: ...Okay...Anyway, reveiws, faves, and alerts are noted every day in her email. Also, if you haven't been paying attention (and I know someone isn't) THIS IS _YAOI_. Don't like guys having pure unadulturated sex with eachother? Then don't read.**

**Laxun: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh...yeah, what she said. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of clicking keys echoed around the room as Tron moved and sorted files. With Sora gone the computer was very lonley, exspecially since Tron was the only human-like program left. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sora beaming into the system.

"Sora, this is a..." The security program searched his vocabulary for the right word, "Pleasent surprise."  
"Tr-tron..." The brunette was blinking back tears, "Can I vent?"  
"...Sure." Tron wasn't too sure what his user was talking about, he didn't look overheated like Tron did when he needed to 'vent', but he was always ready to serve.  
"I found Kairi...but I realized something when I found Riku." Sora had flopped down on the floor with his legs crossed. Tron mimicked and listened intently. "I told Kairi that...I'm gay. Riku too." He started to shake as sobs took possession of his body, "They b-both turned their backs on m-me. I ju-just feel s-s-so lost."  
Tron tilted his head and searched his vocabulary again. Gay...what's the definition again?

_Main Entry: __**gay**_

_Pronunciation: \ˈgā\ _

_Function: adjective _

_Etymology: Middle English, from Anglo-French gai, of Germanic origin; akin to Old High German gāhi quick, sudden _

_Date: 14th century_

_**1 a**__**:**__ happily excited __**:**__ merry -in a __**gay**__ mood- __**b**__**:**__ keenly alive and exuberant __**:**__ having or inducing high spirits -a bird's __**gay**__ spring song-  
__**2 a**__**:**__ bright, lively __**gay**__ sunny meadows __**b**__**:**__ brilliant in color  
__**3**__**:**__ given to social pleasures; also __**:**__ licentious  
__**4 a**__**:**__ homosexual -__**gay**__ men- __**b**__**:**__ of, relating to, or used by homosexuals -the __**gay**__ rights movement- -a __**gay**__ bar-_

Something told Tron it was 4a. He was still confused though. Homosexual...what was that definition?

_Main Entry: __**ho·mo·sex·u·al**_

_Pronunciation: \ˌhō-mə-ˈsek-sh(ə-)wəl, -ˈsek-shəl\ _

_Function: adjective _

_Date: 1892_

_**1**__**:**__ of, relating to, or characterized by a tendency to direct sexual desire toward another of the same sex(gender)  
__**2**__**:**__ of, relating to, or involving sexual intercourse between persons of the same sex(gender)_

"Oh." The program nodded, sort of understanding.  
"I th-thought they were m-my friends..." Sora stammered, his head in his hands, "Even Donald and Goofy think I'm sick!" He stopped inhaling so sharply as he felt Tron hug him, relaxing into the secruity program's grip. Sora smiled lightly and returned the gesture, "Thanks Tron, I needed that."

Sora looked up and focused only on his eyes. Tron hesitated before gingerly placing his lips on the teen's. The brunette smiled into the kiss and kissed back. As they moved apart Sora ran a hand on the side of Tron's face. The teen looked down quickly though, apparently ashamed, "Did you do that because you wanted to...or because you thought it would make me feel better?"  
"A bit of both." Tron answered truthfully. He almost gasped as Sora hesitantly kissed his neck, but he bit his lip. He had never experienced anything like this, something that exhilarated him this much.  
Sora was up on his knees now. "Tron, exactly how much are you programmed to do?" He asked.  
The program shrugged, "I-I'm not sure." What was that? A stutter? Tron had never had problems speaking. He smiled, it made him feel more like a user to feel emotions. Even if they were artificial.  
"Wanna find out?" Sora asked coyly.  
Tron thought for a moment, "Yes..."

He did the one thing he knew how to do, and kissed Sora again. He was surprised by the teen's tongue pressing at his lips, then Sora bit down gently on his bottom lip making the program gasp so he could slip his tongue inside. Tron wasn't sure what to do, so he defaulted to copying Sora, dipping his own tongue into the other's mouth. The action made both of them start breathing heavier and the teen wrapped his arms around Tron's neck.

"S-sora," Tron said as they broke for Sora to breathe, "Hold on a second. Let me research the mechanics for a moment."  
"Sure." Sora nodded and took the moment the take of his helmet.

"Okay, I got it." He finished researching, "Which do you want?"  
Sora blinked, then made an 'Oh' face, "Hm...bottom. Is that okay?"  
Tron nodded, "Sure, I researched both."  
"So, that suit comes off?" The brunette asked.  
He nodded as he took off his own helmet, revealing brown hair with an average cut.

The security program felt a bit more confident now and he kissed and nipped along Sora's jaw. Sora let out a sigh and clutched Tron's shoulders before reaching to find the small zipper at the neck and undo the other's suit. The teen growled kissing down his chest as he unzipped the suit and finally pushed it aside. Tron's anatomy was shockingly the same to a humans, almost a flawless copy.

The teen smirked as he coated each finger in saliva. The program didn't have to move Sora's legs, they were already moving apart. He paused before he slipped a finger inside the keybearer. Sora let out a suppressed groan and dipped his head back, pressing his hips toward his source of pain and pleasure.  
"Do it…" Sora whispered and looked back up at him seductively, his eyes glazed over with lust. Tron put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down. Sora didn't resist and spread his legs a bit wider. Tron positioned himself at Sora's opening before slowly pushing into him.

The teen bit his lip and clutched onto the computer program, pressing his hips forward. It hurt, as he had been told it did, but that didn't stop him from wanting more. "Relax, Sora, relax…" He whispered, "I'm hardly moving…"

They scarcely talked while he slowly pushed into Sora. Tron assumed the silence and concentration were because Sora was where he was – his first time. The program was doing everything he did by the research he had looked up, not from experience. Still, he was doing pretty good as he sped up a bit, causing Sora to arch his back.

He hit something that made Sora mewl in ecstasy. Tron paused to look at the teen more closely, cocking his head slightly.  
"H…hit that again…" Sora moaned, pushing against Tron's hips. The computer program nodded, and followed the order, thrusting against Sora's prostate again.

The keybearer started to rock into him at a furious pace and Tron can tell that he isn't going to last much longer. He continued to thrust into him, meeting his unrelenting speed, the tightness and the friction all combining to send the program closer to the edge.  
Instead of actual semen, Tron shot currents of harmless electricity into Sora's body. The teen shrieked in pleasure at the sudden stimulation and released.

"Th-that was amazing..." Tron stammered after he finally remembered how to utilize his voice.  
"Yeah, it was." Sora murmmured sleepily.  
Tron shook his head to clear it before he pulled back on his suit, "Do you need to shut down for a while?"  
Sora just smiled and pulled on the basics of his outfit. "Something like that." He laughed, "Mind if I stay here for a bit?"  
"Of course I don't mind. Meanwhile, I need to move some files." Tron grinned and returned to the screen and keys.  
"Tron?"  
"Hm, yes?"  
"Thanks..."  
Tron thought for a moment and went with a informal phrase, hoping that Sora wouldn't take it literally, "...Don't mention it."


End file.
